Friendship Magic
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are constantly fighting and Sakura is at loss of how to get them to like each other. She soon comes up with the ultimate plan.


**Yo, guys! Been a while! :D**

**Here's another little one shot. This came about when I was looking up 'Naruto memes' on Google images. Don't ask. I saw a picture of what looked like Sasuke with pink hair, or somebody with pink hair styled like Sasuke's. And this came into being.**

**And I SWEAR, to those who are waiting for it, that I WILL write another chapter for 'The Logic of Twins' AND 'Lavi's Idea'. I'm serious. I will get around to it. Somehow...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Unfortunately. But I AM the proud new owner of a PS3, Assassin's Creed: Revelations (FINALLY!), Uncharted 3 and Gears of War 3 on 360 (FINALLY, again!). Oh, and a Zekrom. :3**

**Warnings:...Sakura fangirl-ism. Kinda. No Sakura bashing, really.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, MUNCHKINS! :D**

* * *

><p>As Sakura watched Naruto and Sasuke argue, she couldn't help but feel hopeless. Naruto seemed to like her, so why didn't he like Sasuke? Or was it friendly banter? She tuned in again to their 'disagreement'.<p>

"No, you asshole, that's NOT the right way!" Naruto growled.

"Well, idiot, show me how YOU do it." Sasuke growled right back.

"Fine." Naruto snapped, stepping up to the tree and drawing his fast back, brawl style. He thrust it forward, lightning quick and the tree splintered slightly. "THAT'S how you do it."

Sasuke glared. "You barely touched the tree." He drew his own fist back momentarily before punching the tree too, smashing it into a million pieces. "THAT'S how you do it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, if you want to KILL the person you're fighting." Naruto glared at him. Sasuke returned the favour with more venom. "You just don't know how to do it properly, I guess you _aren't_ all that perfect." Naruto spat. The two glared at each other a moment longer before stalking off in opposite directions, leaving Sakura standing in the middle of the training ground with a smashed tree in front of her. She sat down under the tree next to it, absently brushing away splinters.

She thought long and hard on how to get Naruto to like Sasuke at least a _little_ and her eyes brightened when she _finally_ came up with an idea. It was so good, there was _no way_ it could fail!

* * *

><p>And now, creeping into Sasuke's bedroom, she was stunned at how true her words earlier were. There were no traps, no alarms and no locked doors to hinder her way through the last Uchiha's house. There was also no genjutsu, she checked. Over and over. And over.<p>

She stood in Sasuke's room, gawking at the dull depression that was soaked into every surface. It was clean, obsessively so, and very dark. There were no open windows or curtains, and Sakura felt like she was heading right into the vampire's lair.

_I kind of am._ She thought with surprising calm. _If Sasuke-kun wakes up, he'll KILL me._

But the Uchiha didn't wake. He just slept as Sakura worked her friendship-making magic. She was almost done when he stirred slightly, eyebrows furrowing and a sigh escaping his lips. She froze in terror before he relaxed, mumbling slightly. The frown was still there, but he had gone back into a deep slumber.

As Sakura finished her job, she looked around wistfully. She was in his room, in his house. It was so dark and depressing, that she wanted to decorate. Especially for Christmas. But apparently, Sasuke didn't really care all that much for decoration. Even _Naruto_ had decorated his apartment (window, mind you) a lively orange and blue, with a waving Santa. There were lights inside his apartment as well, when Sakura had glanced in once. She sneaked back out, returning everything to the way it had been before she come in. She allowed herself to giggle when she was _far_ away, back in her bedroom. Her ultimate plan was coming together, now, if only Sasuke didn't think it was her or Naruto...

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura was fidgeting slightly, waiting for Sasuke to arrive.<p>

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" He asked innocently.

"Fine, fine." Sakura said, waving her hand. "It's just...Sasuke-kun's never been late before." Sakura said, pouncing on the fact the Uchiha wasn't there yet.

Naruto blinked, then looked around, as if just noticing the other boy's absence. "Hey...yeah." He frowned.

A few minutes later, a fuming Sasuke stormed over the bridge and straight to Naruto. He was wearing a hood.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, looking confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean this." Sasuke pushed the hood back a little so a few wisps of now bright pink hair escaped.

Naruto clapped his hands to his mouth, but that didn't stop his guffaws. "I did nothing." He said, grinning. "But whoever did is a genius." The amused respect on his face immediately clued Sasuke into the fact he didn't do it.

"But if you didn't..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, turning to Sakura, who blinked at him.

He glared at her and she flinched. "What?" Naruto looked at him. "You think Sakura..." He trailed off, cocking his head to the side. He smirked and winked at her. "No, not Sakura-chan. You must be delusional."

Sasuke glared at him. "If it's not you, it must be her." Sakura was a little hurt Sasuke didn't use her name, but brushed it off.

"Sasuke-kun, how could you think I'd do such a thing? Why would I want you to have pink hair? Our chil-"

"I've heard enough!" Sasuke cut her off. Sakura felt a little put out Sasuke wouldn't let her finish. She shrugged it off for smiling brightly at him. He turned away. "Whatever. Tell Kakashi I'm not training today." He stalked off.

Kakashi showed up three hours later.

After the initial accusations were over, he looked at them contemplatively. "Where's Sasuke?" He asked, looking around for the Uchiha.

Naruto sniggered. "He has pink hair – thanks to Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed as Kakashi turned to her, surprised.

"Really? Why pink?"

Sakura shrugged. "He needed something bright." She smiled the other two grinned.

"How did you get him, anyway?" Naruto asked, kind of awed.

Sakura blushed. "I snuck (**1**) into his house." The two other ninja waited for more before Naruto gaped.

"Just like that?" Kakashi asked, a little surprised it was so easy.

"Just like that." Sakura confirmed. "Although now he'll probably set up traps and whatnot." She smiled. "Still worth it."

Naruto laughed. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>1: Yes, I KNOW it's sneaked, I used it earlier, but snuck sounds SO much better! XP<strong>

**Sasuke is so awesome with pink hair, he should keep it! XD**

**Merry Christmas, again.**

**Video of the day: Any of the TeamFourStar Let's Play, Nappa: Killing in the Nappof, Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Lin, Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloids, anything of charlieissocoollike, Ao No Exorcist - This is Halloween - AMV, SAFETY TORCH, Tobuscus animated adventures, Harry Potter and the Steamy Slow Jam! Key of Awesome.**

**Hmm...there's a lot this time around.**


End file.
